


Puppy Love

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 关于吉娃娃





	Puppy Love

说不清是因为什么原因，永濑现在在看平野岸神宫寺上的这期夜会。

电视里正说到平野家养的宠物。

“5只吉娃娃、2只猫、1只贵宾犬，还有一只不太懂是什么的大狗。”

哇，养这么多，这家伙有时候照顾吗？5只吉娃娃，他是有多喜欢吉娃娃啊，永濑边看边吐槽。

突然，永濑想起平野说过的，廉像吉娃娃，眼睛大大的，很可爱。什么嘛，喜欢吉娃娃，所以拿它形容人吗？不过是挺可爱的，说的是吉娃娃，他才不可爱呢，他可不需要被人夸可爱。

过了段时间，这天永濑正在休息，朋友带了自己养的狗来看他。

明明是第一次和这只狗见面，它却迅速地爬到了永濑的膝盖上，示好地蹭着他的胳膊。

说起来，虽然永濑喜欢小动物，还在节目里展示过自己的动物爱，但他其实是个狗不理。居然有狗狗愿意亲近他，让他很意外，也很开心。

永濑给这只狗拍了照，一边和朋友聊天，享受着撸狗的快乐，一边发今天份的jweb。

是的，日记里他也在炫耀有狗亲近他，是一只吉娃娃呢，又是吉娃娃，看来吉娃娃注定和他有缘。看着怀里的狗，他想，这么可爱，难怪平野养了5只，这件西瓜样式的衣服也很可爱。

这天晚上，团的line群里来了新消息提醒。

映入眼帘的是一张穿着西瓜衣服的吉娃娃，黑色的，不是朋友那只。

原来是平野在群里发的，“看，可爱吧！~\\(≧▽≦)/~看了廉发的照片买的，也很适合我家狗呢。”

额，这家伙动作有够快的，行动力在这种意味不明的方面也很强。

群里已经开始热烈地讨论起来了，平野见永濑没回复，又发了一次，“廉，是不是很可爱?是你昨天发的那件衣服。”

永濑想了想，跟着回复了一句，“很可爱”，是在夸狗，不是夸平野。

突然，平野给他发了一条私信，“廉，你觉得这件衣服怎么样？单说衣服，不说狗。”

永濑又搞不懂平野在想什么了，“也很可爱啊”，只能这么说了。

“哦，那就好。”永濑盯着手机屏幕看了三分钟，也没想通平野想表达什么意思。

第二天，有团的杂志拍摄工作，最后的部分是平野和永濑的双人摄影，其他人先收工已经走了。在等待中，永濑嫌闷在摄影棚里太久，不想和平野两个人在这里相对无言，想一个人出去透透气。

“我想去便利店买瓶饮料，紫耀你要带点什么喝的吗？”找借口出去之前，永濑礼节性地问了下平野。

“我也想去，一起去吧！”平野扬起了他的标志性笑容。

看着平野的狗狗眼，永濑没法拒绝，“好吧，那走吧。”

出来的路上，又是一阵沉默，就这样一直走到了便利店。进店的时候，永濑用余光偷偷瞄着平野的侧脸，想着该找个什么话题呢。

平野在手机上划拉了一会儿，突然，偏过头来看着永濑，“廉，我有件事想和你说。”

“什么？”永濑赶忙收回了视线，他感觉平野的表情像一只做错了事的小狗，又隐约有一点期待的样子。

“其实，我还买了一件西瓜衣服，给你的。”

“哈？”这家伙在想什么啊？当我是狗吗？

“哦，不是狗狗穿那种，你看。”平野举起手机，屏幕上是一件类似图案的T恤。

“还是很奇怪啊，为什么给我买这个？你当我是吉娃娃吗？”永濑终于忍不住吐槽出声。

“不行吗？我明明问过廉了。”

永濑不知道该怎么回答。

“我想养一只廉一样的吉娃娃。”平野的声音变得很轻柔。

永濑在思考是该转身就走，还是该找个地洞钻进去。

“我想养廉。”平野把永濑拉过来，直直地望着他。

永濑感觉自己要爆炸了，不知道怎么办才好。伸出手，触摸到冰凉的汽水，汽水冒着冷气的温度好像给他稍微降了点温。慌乱之中，他把手里那瓶汽水塞到平野手里。

“拿着，结账。”还在恍惚着，永濑听见自己说。

“诶？”平野一脸困惑。

“不是你说要养我的吗？”这一刻，永濑只能听见自己扑通扑通的心跳声了。

时间像是被放慢了一样，永濑觉得这几秒就像几年时间那么长，然后他看到平野又扬起了标志性的笑容，不，是比平时更大的笑容，说，“好。”

这个笑容，到底是谁比较像狗啊！


End file.
